Heart Flower Pretty Cure
by Nanami Yukari
Summary: When two fairies, Cream and Chocochip, are looking for Cure Blossom, they come across a crying girl with a blade up to her wrist. The fairies fly over to stop her, and this meeting causes the birth of a new Pretty Cure team! Heart Flower Pretty Cure! (They are the Heartcatch Pretty Cure's daughters!)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When two fairies, Cream and Chocochip, are looking for Hanasaki Tsubomi, they come across a crying girl with a blade up to her wrist. The fairies fly over to stop her, and this meeting causes the birth of a new Pretty Cure team! Heart Flower Pretty Cure!**

**Nanami: Hi everyone! I have decided to make this fanfiction based on the Heart Catch Pretty Cure's daughters! So lets get going! Yay! I'm sooo excited!**

**~Normal POV~  
-6 years back at the Heart Tree-**  
"Nightshade!" The two floating creatures said flying over to the dying Cure.  
"Cream. Chocochip. You must find the new Cures. My time is over." Nightshade said.  
"Now, your heart flower is mine." The villain said taking Nightshade's heart flower.  
"Moonlight! Quick!" Cream shouted.  
Then Moonlight appeared.  
"Nightshade!" She shouted. She grabbed her soul. Has soon has Moonlight touched Nightshade's soul she turned back to normal and so did Moonlight and she dropped the soul.  
"Where is her soul? It's not here." Yuri said.  
"Over there!" Chocochip shouted. It rolled right off the edge.  
"Noooo!" They shouted.  
"Ruka's soul... And heart flower..." Yuri said trailing off.  
"Mother, gomenasai." Ruka said. Her eyes had a soulless look now.  
"It's fine. Has long has you're ok." Yuri held Ruka in her arms.  
"Cream, Chocochip, go find Hanasaki Tsubomi. Cure Blossom." Yuri commanded.  
"Hai." Cream and Chocochip said. They flew to Earth in search of Cure Blossom.

**~Chisaki's POV~  
-The present time-**  
"You fall asleep?" My mother asked.  
"Oh, hai." I said quietly.  
"Do you remember your dream?" She asked.  
"It was the same one I have all the time." I said.  
"The one where a girl is dying?" Mom asked.  
"Hai." I responded. I've only told my mother that I always have dreams about that dying girl. I didn't tell her everything though.  
Kon'nichiwa. Watashi wa, Hanayoharu Chisaki. I'm 14 years old. I just moved here to Kibougahana, Japan. I lived in Paris, France before. Well, I was born in Japan, and I speak Japanese, but, anyways you get my point. I don't know much French though. I moved here because my Great Grandma just pasted, a while ago and my mother is going to take over her flower shop. The flower shop was the, 'Hanasaki Flower Shop' but my mom renamed it, 'Cure Flower'. I'm not sure why though. And my dad is staying in Paris for a while. He's coming over here in a year or so. Oh, I haven't even introduced my parents yet! My mother is Hanayoharu Tsubomi, and my father is Hanayoharu Olivier.  
"We're here, Chisa." My mom calls me Chisa sometimes.  
"Ōkē." I replied quietly. I stepped out of the car, and pushed up my glasses. My light pink hair was in two high curled ponytails and they were bouncing has I walked to the back of the car.  
"Here is your suitcase, Chisaki." Mom said handing me my suitcase that was pink and had light pink bows and flowers on it.  
"Arigato." I said quietly.  
"Is something wrong?" Mom asked.  
"I'm just a little shy." I said extending the handle of my suitcase.  
"What's that store over there?" I asked pointing next door.  
"Oh, it's still here! Go inside and I'll be right back! Ok?" Mom asked getting excited.  
"Ōkē." I said rolling my suitcase behind me walking inside.

~Tsubomi's POV~  
I ran to Fairy Drop. I opened the doors, and guess who was standing right there with a big smile on her face?  
"Erika!" I said hugging her.  
"Tsubomi?!" She asked surprised.  
"Yup!" I said.  
"Tsubomi! I've missed you sooooo much! Were have you been? Did you move back here? How's your life? Do you have any kids?" She asked.  
"Paris, yes, great, and a 14 year old daughter." I responded.  
"No way! My daughter is 14 too! Mioki! Come over here!" Erika shouted.

**~Minamioki's POV~**  
Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Hikarimirai Minamioki! Just call me Mioki! I live with my mom and dad! We run the store Fairy Drop! I'm a designer! My dream is to go to Paris and be in my very own fashion show!  
"Mioki! Come over here!" I heard my mom shouted from downstairs.  
"Coming!" I shouted back. I ran down the stairs over to my mom.  
"This is my friend Hanayoharu Tsubomi. She has a daughter that's your age." Mom said.  
"Really! I can't wait to meet her!" I said with stars in my eyes.  
"You can go meet her right now. She is next door. You can go right on inside." Tsubomi said.  
"Ōkē!" I said running out the door.  
I ran inside the flower shop. There was a girl with light pink hair and amber-ish olive eyes. She had two pink bows holding her hair up in two bouncy, curly, high ponytails. She wore big round glasses has well. She was looking at the flowers that were lined up, examining each one closely.  
"Kon'nichiwa!" I said loudly.

**~Chisaki's POV~**  
"Wha!" I yelled hearing a loud voice from behind me.  
"Gomen! I'm Hikarimirai Minamioki! Just call me Mioki! What's your name?" Mioki asked.  
"Hanayoharu Chisaki." I said quietly.  
"Should I call you Chi or Saki?" Mioki asked.  
"N-no, just call me Chisaki." I said.  
"Ōkē! So where did you move from?" She asked.  
"Paris, France." I said quietly.  
"No way! I've always wanted to go to Paris before! What's it like there?" Mioki asked.  
"Um... Well, people are always wearing nice clothes, and the sidewalks are sometimes flooded with people. There are a lot of stores there. I can be loud sometimes has well." I said.  
"Just like I expected it would be!" She said.  
"So why did you move here?" She asked.  
"Well, my great grandmother past a while ago and my mother wanted to move back here, where she grew up with her grandmother. So now we are going to run 'Cure Flower'." I responded.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mioki said.  
"No, no. There is no need to be sorry. I barley knew her anyways." I said.  
"What about your dad?" She asked.  
"My father is still in France. He'll be coming here in about a year." I replied.  
"So it'll be just you and your mom for now." Mioki said.  
"Yup..." I said quietly.  
Then a clock chimed telling us it was 6.  
"I better get back." Mioki said.  
"Ōkē. See you tomorrow, at school?" I asked.  
"Yup! See you tomorrow! We should walk to school together!" Mioki said walking out the door. I watched her run back home through the clear window.  
Soon mom came back in.  
"So, do you like Mioki?" Mom asked.  
"Yeah, she's nice." I said quietly.  
"And if she asks you to join the fashion club, just say yes. You're going to end up joining either way. I ended up joining Erika's fashion club in middle school... Even though I didn't really want to. But, it was fun!" Mom said. Uh... Thanks for the info... I guess...  
"Ō-ōkē..." I said quietly.  
"Why don't you go unpack. I'll show you your room." Mom said.  
She lead me to my room. She opened the door.  
"This used to be my room. And when you go on the balcony you can talk to Mioki. Her room is right across." Mom said gesturing to the balcony.  
"Ō-ōke." I said pushing up my glasses.  
"Alright, I'll let you unpack." Mom said leaving the room.  
I unzipped my suitcase and began to put my neatly folded clothes in draws. I put my stuff out and everything.  
In about a hour I was done. I looked at my room and smiled.  
My smile faded has I moved the bracelet on my wrist, reviling the fading cuts. I sighed sadly. At my old school I had no friends and was always alone and made fun of. I was called a nerd. So that's what caused my to do this. But, I'm stopping! This is a new start! Hopefully.  
I put the bracelet back over my fading cuts.  
"Chisa! Dinner!" Mom called from downstairs.  
"Coming!" I shouted back.

-the next morning at school-  
"Chisaki! Let's go!" Mioki said running over to me.  
"Ōkē." I said following her down the road to school.  
We got to school in about 5 minutes.  
"I need to go check in at the office." I said to Mioki.  
"Ōkē! See you later!  
I walked over to the desk.  
"Um... Watashi wa, Hanayoharu Chisaki which class-"  
"2-D." The lady said.  
"A-arigato." I said walking out.  
I reached the class room, and the teacher noticed me has she was walking down the hall.  
"Oh, you must be the new student." The teacher said.  
"H-hai." I said quietly.  
"Wait out here. I'll call you in a minute." She told me.  
"H-h-hai." I said a little louder.  
Soon she called me in.  
"Please tell the class your name." She said.  
"W-watashi w-wa, Hanayoharu Chisaki." I said quietly.  
"Please take a sit next to Shedekahina-san and Hikarimirai-san." The teacher said.  
"Yay! We're in the same class!" Mioki said loudly.  
"Hikarimirai-san, quiet." The teacher said.  
I sat down in between Shedekahina-san and Mioki in the back.  
"Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa Shedekahina Akika." Akika said. I think Akika's a girl... She had short hair that stops half way down her neck... And her uniform isn't a girl's... Well, it's like the girl's but it's hard to explain. (The pic is on cure_rosebud_and_others's instagram.)  
"H-hajidemaste." I said. Then I paid attention to the lesson.

At lunch Mioki asked me to be in her fashion club. I said yes. And apparently she forced Akika to join.

Then when I was watering the flowers.  
"I think I turn it this way." I said to myself has I turned the hose on.  
"Wha!" I yelled has I was sprayed with water.  
I turned the hose off, and I was soaked.  
People started pointing and laughing at me.  
They called me names.  
I got up and ran behind the school, into the woods.  
"It's just the same has it was in Paris." I said pulling out my blade.  
I held it up to my wrist.

**~Normal POV~  
-with Cream and Chocochip-**  
"Hurry up!" Cream said flying ahead of Chocochip.  
"Matte!" Chocohip said catching up.  
"This is wear Blossom lives!" Cream said.  
They were about to leave the forest. They heart a faint crying.  
They found where it was coming from. A girl with a blade up to her wrist.  
"No! Don't do it!" Cream shouted flying over.  
"Huh?" Chisaki asked looking up to see Cream and Chocochip.  
"Don't do it! You have so much more to live for." Cream said putting a hand on hers.  
"Who are you? What are you?" Chisaki asked.  
"Watashi wa Cream! I'm a fairy from The Tree of Hearts!" Cream said.  
"Watashi wa Chocochip! I'm also a fairy from The Tree of Hearts!" Chocochip said.  
"Hajidemaste. Watashi wa Hanayoharu Chisaki." Chisaki said.  
Then Mioki came running over.  
"Chisaki!" She shouted.  
"Mioki." Chisaki said.  
The fairies hid in Chisaki's shirt.  
"What the heck?!" Mioki asked pointing at Chisaki's chest.  
"Oh, uh-"  
"Oh, hohohohohoho!" A voice said.  
"Who the heck are you?!" Mioki asked.  
"Watashi wa, Badiya! And I'm here to take your Heart Flower!" Badiya said pulling Mioki's heart flower and soul out.  
"Now, come on out Desetrian!" Badiya said fusing Mioki's heart flower with her school bag.  
Then Cream and Chocochip came out of Chisaki's shirt.  
"You have to transform!" Cream said.  
"What?!" Chisaki asked.  
"Just take this!" Cream said putting the Pink Heart Braclet on Chisaki's wrist.  
Then the transformation began. (It's like Heart Catch's.)  
"Pretty Cure Heart Charm Go!" Cream shouted.  
Chisaki grabbed her Heart Charm and attacted it to her braclet.  
"Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" She shouted.  
Then her top appeared. Then followed her skirt and shoes, and wrist bands. Then her hair turned to a pale light pink and got longer. And her eyes turned to a light pink.  
"The beautiful flower that blooms! Cure Rosebud!"  
"Huh?" Rosebud asked looking at herself.  
"Cream! We were suppose to turn Blossom's daughter into a Pretty Cure!" Chocochip shouted at Cream.  
"I have to balance school work, fashion club, and helping out at Fairy Drop! Why don't I just destroy the school!" The Desetrian shouted walking over to the school.  
"Mioki." Rosebud said sadly.  
"Rosebud, you have to stop the Desetrian!" Cream shouted.  
"How?!" Rosebud asked.  
"Just hit it and punch it then attack!" Chocochip shouted.  
"Ok!" Rosebud said.  
"I hate the school!" The Desetrain said.  
"I hate school too, but destroying it isn't gonna help!" Rosebud shouted.  
"Huh?" The Desetrain asked turning to Rosebud.  
"You don't need to destroy the school just because you don't have time for all the stuff in your life! You just have to find a way to work it all out!" Rosebud said.  
Then a Tact appeared in her hands.  
"Rosebud Tact!" She shouted.  
She did her attack,  
"Rosey Forte Wave!" She shouted.  
Then the monster was cleansed And Badiya disappeared.  
Then Rosebud heard panting behind her.  
"Huh?" She asked has she turned around.  
Her mother was running towards her holding Mioki's soul.  
"Mom?!" She asked surprised.  
"Chisa. I'm so glad you're safe." Tsubomi said hugging Rosebud.  
"Eh?! I-Uh-Um I can explain! I-I think!" Chisaki said freaking out.  
"No need to." Tsubomi said.  
Tsubomi picked up Mioki's Heart Flower, and touched it to her soul, and she turned back to normal.  
Then Rosebud de-transformed.  
"Mioki. Mioki. Mioki!" Chisaki said shaking her.  
"Huh? What happened?" Mioki asked sitting up slowly.  
"You saw me in the woods, and got worried and you ran into a branch and got knocked out." Chisaki said.  
"And you girls didn't come home so I got worried. Oh! I better tell Erika I found you girls." Tsubomi said.  
"Come home soon girls." Tsubomi said leaving.  
"Ok!" Chisaki said.  
"We should get going now." Mioki said.  
"Mioki!" Chisaki said catching up to her.  
"If you ever need any help with your school work or anything, just please tell me. I'll help you!" Chisaki said.  
"Um… ok." Mioki said. They both walked to their own homes.

**-At Chisaki's-**  
"Chisaki. Please come here. And bring the fairies with you." Tsubomi said. Chisaki walked over.  
"Um, what did you wanna tell me?" Chisaki asked nervous.  
"That I was a Pretty Cure too. And so was Mioki's mom." Tsubomi replied.  
"Eh?!" The fairies and Chisaki exclaimed.  
"I was Cure Blossom." Tsubomi said.  
"You're Blossom?! We've been looking for you every where!" Cream shouted.  
"Me?!" Tsubomi asked.  
"Hai! Moonlight sent us!" Chocochip replied.  
"Why? Is she in trouble!?" Tsubomi asked.  
"She isn't. Her daughter and The Tree of Hearts is!" Cream replied.  
"Where is she?" Tsubomi asked.  
"We… dunno." Chocochip said.  
"Oh." Tsubomi said.  
"We'll have to find her!" Cream said.  
"Right!" They all said.  
"Oh! And I'll tell Erika about this all tomorrow! Erika is Cure Marine." Tsubomi said.  
"Ok." They replied.

**-  
Nanami: So… I hope you all liked it! And I just LOVED Tsubomi and Olivier has a couple! So I had to!  
The next chapter will be…  
The second Cure is born! Cure Snowdrop!**


	2. The second Cure is born! Cure Snowdrop!

**Nanami: ok! So after the third Cure is born, there will be a All Stars! I will be teaming up with superanimegirl97 again! The chapter will be called:  
Pretty Cure All Stars Ultra 3: Elemental Flowers Bloom!  
So look for it! Anyways, I will be starting a new series soon! No, it is NOT Pretty Cure! It is the next generation of Umi Monogatari! It shall be called, 'Umi Monogatari 2: Hātsu Saikai!' (Sea Story 2: Hearts Reunite!)  
So anyways, to le story!**

**~Normal POV~**  
"EH?! SO CHISAKI IS A PRE- MhMHHMH!" Erkia shouted at the top of her lungs.  
"Erika! Don't yell. People will hear you and our secret will be out." Tsubomi said.  
"Gomen." Erika said. "So Chisaki is a Pretty Cure? Does this mean a next generation is starting?" Erika asked.  
"Sa." Tsubomi replied. "We won't know for sure unless the other Cures are in the same situation, which they probably are." She added.  
"So do you think Mioki will become a Cure has well?" Erika asked.  
"Most likely, yes." Tsubomi replied.  
"So should we tell her?" Erika asked.  
"I have a feeling she'll find out soon." Tsubomi replied.

**-When Chisaki and Mioki are walking home from school-**  
"I don't wanna do the report!" Mioki complained.  
"How about we go to the library," Chisaki said and Mioki let out a groan. "And I help you on the report." Chisaki finished.  
"But, I'm sooo tired!" Mioki complained.  
"It won't be so hard with two working together." Chisaki said. Then Mioki though up a deal.  
"Ok. But ONLY if you get contacts and get rid of those glasses!" Mioki said. Chisaki thought it over.  
"Fine. What ever it takes to get you to work on this report!" She replied confidently.  
"Yush!" Mioki said.  
The two made their way to the library in the cool breeze.  
"There is no one here. Do you think it's closed?" Mioki whispered.  
"We won't be able to get in if it was closed." Chisaki replied whispering.  
The girl working the desk looked like she was in her early twenties. She had fallen asleep on the job though.  
"Let's see." Chisaki said looking at the labels on the rows of books.  
"Ah. Right here." Chisaki said. She stretched her arm and her fingers barley touched the shelf. She stood on her tippy toes and still couldn't reach it.  
"Let me try." Mioki said. Chisaki moved out of the way, and Mioki tried to reach the top shelf. She stepped onto the bottom shelf to get a boast.  
"Mioki I don't think that's a good IDEA! Wha!" Chisaki yelled as the book case tipped. Mioki jumped off, but the book case kept falling.  
The girls braced their selfs ready to be crushed by the book case.  
Then nothing happened. The two opened their eyes to she Akika holding the book case up.  
"Akika." The two said. Akika got the book case back on the ground.  
"Mioki, it's dangerous to-"  
"Stand on the bottom shelf, I know." Mioki said, obviously having had heard this lecture many times before.  
Akika sighed knowing the girl never listens to the many lectures she is given for various amounts of things.  
"What were you guys trying to get anyways?" Akika asked.  
"We were trying to get that book." Mioki replied pointing at the book.  
Akika stood on her tippy toes and pulled out the book. Akika was just a few inches taller then the two.  
"Here." She said handing it to the two.  
"A-arigato." Chisaki said taking it.  
"You're welcome." Akika said with a smile.  
"So, did you guys come here to work on the report?" Akika asked.  
"Hai." Chisaki replied.  
"Same." Akika said.  
"Why don't we all work on it together?" Mioki asked.  
"Sure." Akika said.  
So the three worked on the report for a few hours, till it was closing time.  
'The library will be closing in 1 minute.' The speaker said.  
"Well, sayonara!" Akika said running down the sidewalk.  
"Sayonara!" The two shouted back at her.  
"We got a lot done." Chisaki said holding her note book that was now filled with notes.  
"Yeah!" Mioki said happily.  
Then the two walked by a girl with long dark purple hair.

**~Chisaki's POV~**  
The girl had a strange, almost soulless presence. Her dark purple eyes looked soulless. Then the girl continued to walk down the sidewalk and I watched her with a confused look. I felt like I've seen her before. But where?  
"Chisaki! Come on!" Mioki shouted.  
"Just a min-IT! AH!" I shouted has a Desetrain crossed my path.  
"Chisaki!" I could her Mioki shouted.  
"Mioki!" I shouted.  
"Chisaki! Transform!" Cream shouted flying over with Chocochip following.  
"Hai!" I responded.  
"Pretty Cure Heart Charm Go!" Cream shouted and I took the charm.  
"Pretty Cure Open My Heart!" I shouted and attached the charm to my bracelet.  
Then she transformed.  
"The beautiful flower that blooms! Cure Rosebud!"  
"Ohohoho! I doubt just one of you stupid Cures could take down this Desetrain!" Badiya shouted.  
"How about two!" Rosebud shouted. I jumped over the Desetrian to where Mioki was.  
"Chisaki?!" She asked confused.  
"Call me Rosebud in this form!" I said.  
"Chocochip!" I shouted.  
"Hai!" Chocochip said flying over.  
"You're suppose to be Marine's daughter's partner right?" I asked remembering Chocochip saying something like that.  
"Hai!" Chocochip replied.  
"Well, here she is! Mioki transform!" I said.  
"Let's go, Mioki!" Chocochip said putting the Blue Heart Bracelet on her wrist.

**~Mioki's POV~**  
"Huh?" I asked confused. I don't get what's going on.  
"Pretty Cure Heart Charm Go!" The creature named Chocochip shouted. I grabbed the Charm and put it on the bracelet.  
"Pretty Cure Open My Heart!" I shouted. Then I transformed.  
A dress appeared and then shoes and arm warmers. Then my hair got longer and the style changed a bit. And it turned into a light pale blue.  
"The cheerful flower that blooms! Cure Snowdrop!" I shouted.  
"Huh?!" I asked.  
"Snowdrop look out!" I heard Rosebud shout.  
I jumped and went almost to the clouds! Wow! Soooo cool! And this outfit is sooooo kawaiiiii!  
"Wha! How do I land?!" I shouted as I fell.  
"I'll catch you!" Rosebud shouted as she tried to catch me.  
I hit the Desetrain, I think it was, and the impact made it knock over.  
"Wow! Nice shoot!" Rosebud said running over.  
"I'll call that, Snowy Strong Impact!" I said naming what I just did.  
"I should probably name a attack of mine!" Rosebud said.  
"Well, go attack and name it!" I said to her.  
"Ok!" Rosebud said. She charged at the Desetrain and then she hit it and shouted, "Rosie Pink Punch!"  
"Cool!" I shouted.  
"How about with finish this off! Call out your Tact!" Rosebud said.  
"Ok!" I responded immediately knowing what to do.  
"Rosebud Tact!"  
"Snowdrop Tact!"  
"Rosie Forte Wave!"  
"Snowy Forte Wave!"  
Then the monster was defeated!  
"Damn you Pretty Cure!" Badiya shouted before disappearing in defeat.  
Then we de-transformed.  
"That was awesome!" I shouted.  
"And guess what?!" Chisaki said getting excited.  
"Nani?" I asked getting excited as well.  
"Our moms used be Pretty Cures when they were our age! Your mom was Marine, and my mom was Blossom!" Chisaki said.  
"Oh. That's cool…?" I said. Actually that's a little weird.  
"Let's get back home! We have to tell our moms!" Chisaki said.  
"Ok!" I said and we ran home.

**~Chisaki's POV~**  
That girl… I remember now.  
That girl is…

**_ Ruka. Cure Nightshade. _**

**-  
Nanami: Don't worry another 2 chapters will be coming out today! And possibly tomorrow, all leading up to the All Stars!  
And when chapter 3 or 4 is out I'll give the summary!**


	3. The search for the third Cure!

**Nanami: Ok so let's go!**

**~Normal POV~**

"Ok! Time to find Itsuki!" Erika said pointing to the sky.

"How are we gonna find her?" Tsubomi asked Erika who hadn't even thought out her plan.

"Uh... I have no clue." Erika replied.

**~Akika's POV~**

I walked by the garden and noticed the Almond Blossoms were blooming. The sun was shining, and it was bright and let off warm rays of sunlight.

My mother walked over.

"The Almond Blossoms are blooming, huh?" She asked seeing I was staring at them.

"Hai." I replied.

"We're going to see your brother today. Do you have your things together? We'll be leaving in a few minutes." Mom said.

"Hai." I replied.

"Alright. Hisashi! We're going now!" Mom shouted and my 8 year old brother, Hisashi came running down the hall.

"Ok!" He said happily.

I ruffled his hair and asked, "How's it going?"

"Great! I should be a Blue Belt soon! And then if I keep practicing I can be a Black Belt like you Nee-chan!" He said happily.

"Come on you two! Hop in the car!" I heard mom shout.

"Coming!" We replied running down the hall.

we got in the car. I rode in the passenger and Hisashi rode in the middle seat in the back.

We're going to visit my brother in the hospital. My brother is Hiro and he's 10. He recently got sick and wouldn't get better. So he ended up in the hospital. My father died from the same sickness Hiro has. Dad died when I was 6. I remember what my mom said after he died.

**-Flashback to when Akika was 6-**

"Do you know what Almond Blossoms mean in The Language of The Flowers?" Mom asked walking over to me as I stood under the Almond Blossom Tree.

"No." I replied.

"It means promise. Do you know what your Heart Flower is?" Mom asked.

"What's a Heart Flower, Mama?" I asked.

"A Heart Flower is something very special. Each Heart Flower's color and flower type mirrors the owner's feelings and personality, and no Heart Flower is the same." Mom replied.

"Uso? What's your's, Mama?"

"Mine's a Peony. It means, Rebirth of a ruler, Radiant confidence." She replied.

"What's mine?" I asked.

"Your's is a Almond Blossom. It means promise. And you show a lot of Promise in you." She replied.

"What does that mean?" I asked to little to understand what promise meant.

"It means you show a lot of high expectations." She replied.

"Uso?" I asked.

"Hai. And Akika, I want you to promise me that you will always make the right decisions, and that you will always smile and be happy. And I want you to promise not to leave me." She said.

"I promise." I said.

"Good." Mom said smiling. Mom's smile always seemed to let off a ray of warm sunshine.

**-End of flashback-**

"We're here." Mom said stopping the car.

We all got out and walked to the front of the hospital.

"Mom, can I wait out here for a while?" I asked.

"Sure. But, come in soon. Hiro said he can't wait to see you." Mom said.

"Ok." I said.

I watched them check in and leave down the hall. I sat on the bench.

I haven't been keeping mom's promise. But, how can I be happy when my brother is slowly dying. I just want to crawl in a hole and stay there. Then something my mom said flashed in my mind,

"Don't break our promise or your Heart Flower will wilt and you'll be in danger. Even if your sad just get help and save your Heart Flower. Don't let it wilt. Promise?"

Her voice echoed in my head.

"Kon'nichiwa Akika." I heard a voice say.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up to the voice belonged to Mioki.

**~Chisaki's POV~**

-Before Akika arrives at the hospital-

"Don't drop the fabric!" Mioki said. I carried two rolls of fabric. A pink and a blue.

"Don't worry! I won't!" I said holding onto the fabrics tightly.

Then I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. I dropped the fabrics and ran.

"Oi! Chisaki! Where are you going?" I heard her shouted.

I ignored her. I ran down the step side of the sidewalk. There in front of a bush, lay a girl with dark purple hair and closed eyes. Ruka, Cure Nightshade.

"Ruka. Ruka!" I shouted shaking her. Her breathing was slow.

"Ruka!" I shouted again.

her eyes opened a bit.

"Help... Get... get... my mo..th..er..." She said then her eyes shut again. her breathing got a bit slower.

"Ruka!" I shouted.

"Mioki! Over here! Quick!" I shouted.

"What happened!?" She asked.

"Help me pick her up! We need to get her to the hospital! Quick!" I replied.

We carried her to the hospital and ran has fast has we could.

She tried to speak a few times, but she would run out of breath when she tried.

We finally made it to the hospital. Thank god.

"Akika?" I heard Mioki ask.

"Huh?" I asked looking up to see Akika sitting on the bench outside the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" Mioki asked her.

"I'm here for my brother, and why do you guys have a dead person?!" Akika asked noticing Ruka, who was barley breathing.

"Uh, she's kindove a friend of mine." I replied.

"Oh! We need to get her inside!" I said.

"Right!" Mioki said.

"I'll help!" Akika said.

We got to the front desk and I shouted,

"Please help! I found my friend barley breathing! Please get a doctor! Quick!"

The lady pressed some kindove emergency button and a doctor and a bunch of nurses came running over.

"Should I call any family members?" The lady asked.

"Hai! Her mother Sayekohana Yuri!" I said. How'd I know her last name? That's odd... I don't remember anyone mentioning it in my dreams... strange.

We waited for Yuri to come.

"So who was that girl anyways, Chisaki?" Mioki asked.

"She's-" I cut myself off. Right, Akika's here.

"She's a friend. Heh-heh." I said. That was the fakest voice ever.

"Chisaki, I can tell you're lying." Akika said.

"I guess there is no use hiding it." I said with a sigh. "Promise to keep a secret?" I asked her.

"Of course! I promise!" She replied seriously.

"That was Sayekohana Ruka. She lost her soul and Heart Flower when she was in battle against the darkness. She used to be the legendary warrior, Cure Nightshade." I replied.

"I know what a Heart Flower is!" Akika exclaimed.

"Eh?!" Mioki and I asked.

"My mother told me what a Heart Flower was when I was little. She said mine is a Almond Blossom, which means Promise." Akika replied.

"Uso?" Mioki asked.

"Hai." Akika replied.

"How'd you know all that about Ruka?" Mioki asked.

"I used to have dreams about her losing to the darkness. Then when I became a Cure, the dreams stopped and- opps." I said realizing I just blew our secret.

"It's fine. I'll keep that a secret too." Akika said. \

"Good. Oh! I better call my mother. She'll probably bring your mother along with her Mioki." I said.

I walked up to the front desk and asked, "Could you please call Hanayoharu Tsubomi and tell her to come here. It's urgent. Arigato." I said and sat back down next to Mioki.

"So, Akika, why are you here?" Mioki asked.

"My brother Hiro is sick, and he's slowly dying. Unless they have a treatment, he can't be saved, like my father." Akika said with her look saddening.

"Your father is dead?" I asked sadly.

"Hai. He pasted when I was 6. I promised my mom I would be happy and never leave her. I promised I won't let my Heart Flower wilt." Akika said confidently.

Then a woman with long dark purple hair, a bit lighter than Ruka's ran in.

"Which room is Ruka in?" She asked.

"I'll call up the doctor. Please sit down and wait." The lady said.

Yuri turned around to see us. She stared at us for a bit.

"Oh, um, Watashi wa, Hanayoharu Chisaki! It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Sayekohana. We're the ones who brought Ruka here." I said.

"How'd you know my name?" She asked.

"Watashi wa Tsubomi's daughter. Cure Blossom. Watashi wa Cure Rosebud." I said.

"I'm guess you're Erika's daughter, and you're Itsuki's." Yuri said seeing Mioki and Akika.

"Hai! Watashi wa Hikarimirai Minamioki! Please call me Mioki! Oh, and watashi wa Cure Snowdrop!" Mioki said.

"Watashi wa, Shedekahina Akika." Akika said.

"Yuri?" A voice asked.

we all turned around to see Itsuki.

"Itsuki?" Yuri asked.

"Itsuki?!" Erika asked busting in.

"Yuri?" Mom asked.

**Nanami: Ok! The next chapter will be out soon! Then will come All Stars, which will take a while to come out, because tomorrow I'm going to Maine, and I'll be there for the whole week. So chapters will come out slow this week. But, tonight I'm gonna type up the chapter where the third Cure is born, and then a chapter for Nya and All Stars too. See ya soon!**


	4. The third Cure is born! Cure Almond!

**Nanami: To the story!**

**~Normal POV~**  
-In the hospital in Ruka's room-  
"Ka. Ruka." She heard. Her eyes slowly opened.  
"I think she's waking up." A voice said.  
"Where... where am I?" She asked.  
"The hospital." Her mother replied.  
She got a better look around her.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"You fainted again." Her mother replied.  
"Mother... why are you crying?" Ruka asked.  
"Because," Yuri said. Then Chisaki walked in along with Mioki and Akika. "You're dying." Yuri replied.  
"I've been dying." Ruka said.  
"I know. But... you don't have to long to live now." Her mother said.  
"Nani?" Ruka asked.  
"You only have a month at the most to live." Yuri said.  
"Why?" Mioki asked.  
"Because... I'm just a walking body. With no emotions, no feelings, nothing. I'm just a empty body." Ruka replied.  
"No! There has to be some way to save you! You can't just die!" Chisaki said crying.  
"The only way is to get her Heart Flower back, and find her soul." Yuri said.  
"How do we do that?" Akika asked.  
"Go to the Desert Apostles and get her Heart Flower back. Then you have to find her soul which is lost some where on Earth." Yuri replied.  
"Well, let's go look for her soul!" Mioki said standing up.  
"But Mioki!" Chisaki said.  
"Let's go!" Mioki said grabbing Chisaki and Akika's hands and pulling them out of the hospital.  
"Now if I were a lost soul where would I be?" Mioki asked.  
"I think I know where it is." Akika said.  
"Where?" The two asked.

"Here." Akika said.  
"The park?" The two asked.  
"Hai. I've been having a dream lately where there is a ball that looks like it would be a soul lying around here some where." Akika said.  
"I've been having a dream similar to that! There is a Heart Flower in a dark room that's in some kindove glass case." Mioki said.  
"Well, let's get looking!" Chisaki said.  
The three looked and looked, and ended up unsuccessful.  
"Looking for this?" A voice asked.  
"Badiya!" Mioki and Chisaki shouted.  
"Cream!" Chisaki shouted.  
"Choco!" Mioki shouted.  
Then Cream and Chocochip came flying over.  
"Hey you two look like this kawaii little plushy I found that was stuck in a bush this morning!" Akika said.  
"That must be," Cream said.  
"Poppyseed!" Cream and Chocochip said at the same time.  
"Uh... I think Poppyseed flew away..." Akika said opening her bag.  
"Oh no! Poppyseed is still pretty little!" Cream said.  
"There is no time! Akika! Look for Poppyseed! Mioki and I will take care of this!" Chisaki said.  
"Ok!" Akika said running off.  
"Pretty Cure Heart Charms Go!" Cream and Chocochip said.  
Mioki and Chisaki took the Heart Charms.  
"Pretty Cure Open My Heart!" The two said putting their Heart Charms on the bracelets.  
The two transformed.  
"The beautiful flower that blooms! Cure Rosebud!"  
"The cheerful flower that blooms! Cure Snowdrop!"  
"Go Desetrain!" Badiya shouted.

**-With Akika-**  
"Poppyseed!" Akika shouted.  
Then she heard a faint crying. she turned around to see Poppyseed behind a tree.  
"Poppyseed!" Akika shouted running over and grabbing Poppyseed.  
"Akika." Poppyseed said.  
Akika ran back to the park to see Rosebud and Snowdrop battling a Desetrain.  
"Akika!" Rosebud said.  
"Hurry and transform!" Snowdrop said.  
"This is for you Akika." Poppyseed said putting the Shiny Bracelet on her wrist.  
Akika hugged Poppyseed "Pretty Cure Heart Charm Go Go!" Poppyseed said.  
She let go of Poppyseed and took the Heart Charm.  
"Pretty Cure Open My Heart!" Akika said attaching the Heart Cham to her bracelet.  
Her outfit and shoes and arm warmers appeared. Then her hair got long and went up into two mid ponytails and her hair and eyes turned a milky brown color.  
"The promising flower that blooms! Cure Almond!"  
"Try attack Almond!" Rosebud shouted.  
"Alright!"  
Then Almond charged and jumped into the air and then spun around in the air.  
"Almond Screw Kick!" Almond shouted nailing the Desetrain. It fell over and hit the ground with a loud thud.  
"Let's finish this thing off!" Snowdrop shouted.  
"Rosebud Tact!"  
"Snowdrop Tact!"  
"Shining Tambourine!"  
Then they all attacked,  
"Rosie Forte Wave!"  
"Snowy Forte Wave!"  
"Shiny Forte Outburst!"  
Then the monster was defeated.  
"I'll get you!" Badiya said disappearing.  
Rosebud picked up Ruka's soul and they all de-transformed.  
"Let's get this to Ruka! Quick!" Chisaki said.  
So they ran back to the hospital.  
"We have Ruka's soul!" Mioki said has they bursted in the room.  
"Now we just need to get her Heart Flower back!" Akika said.  
"Well her soul is enough for now. It might help her just a little bit to be near it." Yuri said setting her soul down on the table next to Ruka.  
"We better get her Heart Flower! And quick!" Chisaki said.  
"We'll try tomorrow Chisaki." Akika said.  
"Ok." Chisaki said.  
"I just hope we can save her." Chisaki said.

**-**  
Nanami: I know short. Not much to this chapter, but while I'm typing up the All Stars I will be in Maine this week so it'll take a while for the All Stars to come out.  
BUT! Here is the summary, kinda trailer for it!  
**-**

**Pretty Cure All Stars Ultra 3: Elemental Flowers Bloom!**

**Chisaki is watering a wilting flower that she sees when she is walking down a hidden trail. When she waters the flower, nothing happens. She tries every single way possible to help the flower, and she will do whatever it takes to save the strange flower! But it seems, every time she is around the flower, it seems to smile at her. As if to say, 'I'm glad to see you again!'**

**Stone says to 'power up' Kaze, Haruka, Nagisa, and Hanabi have to find the 5 Elemental Flowers. The Water Flower, The Air Flower, The Fire Flower, The Earth Flower, and the hardest to find, The Light Flower.**

**What happens when they find out a girl named, Hanayoharu Chisaki has been secretly taking care of the most powerful flower, The Light Flower? What happens when they find out Chisaki is the rightful heir to The Light Flower? What happens when all of the Elemental flowers are stolen?! No no no! This can't be happening! Pretty Cure will find a way to stop who ever is behind this! Right?  
Find out in, Pretty Cure All Stars Ultra 3: Elemental Flowers Bloom!**


	5. AllStarsUltra3:ElementalFlower sBloom!

**Nanami: summary of this chapter!**

Pretty Cure All Stars Ultra 3: Elemental Flowers Bloom!

**Chisaki is watering a wilting flower that she sees when she is walking down a hidden trail. When she waters the flower, nothing happens. She tries every single way possible to help the flower, and she will do whatever it takes to save the strange flower! But it seems, every time she is around the flower, it seems to smile at her. As if to say, 'I'm glad to see you again!'**

**Stone says to 'power up' Kaze, Haruka, Nagisa, and Hanabi have to find the 5 Elemental Flowers. The Water Flower, The Air Flower, The Fire Flower, The Earth Flower, and the hardest to find, The Light Flower.**

**What happens when they find out a girl named, Hanayoharu Chisaki has been secretly taking care of the most powerful flower, The Light Flower? What happens when they find out Chisaki is the rightful heir to The Light Flower? What happens when all of the Elemental flowers are stolen?! No no no! This can't be happening! Pretty Cure will find a way to stop who ever is behind this! Right?  
Find out in, Pretty Cure All Stars Ultra 3: Elemental Flowers Bloom!**

**-  
Oh! I almost forgot the character's info!**

**City: Yokohama**

**Name: Stone  
Ends Sentences with: -rok  
Description:  
She is a gray wolf kit with black eyes.  
Personality:  
She is extremly brave for a Kit & always stands up for others.  
Notes:  
She is the Pretty Cure's support system.**

**Name: Kaze Nishikino  
Age: 14  
Birthday: March 20  
Hair Color:  
Human - Blonde  
PreCure - Blonde  
Eye Color:  
Human - Blue  
PreCure - Blue  
Alter Ego: Cure Air  
Theme Color(s):  
Main - White  
Sub - Sky Blue  
Transformation Saying:  
"The Source of All Life, Cure Air!"  
Element: Air  
Environmental Soul: Kindness  
Attack:  
Windy Skies  
Personality:  
She is quiet & shy. She loves nature & animals.  
Notes:  
Her best friend is Haruka Tokunaga. She & Haruka have known each other since they were 4.**

**Name: Haruka Tokunaga  
Age: 14  
Birthday: May 12  
Hair Color:  
Human - Brown  
PreCure - Brown  
Eye Color:  
Human - Blue  
PreCure - Green  
Alter Ego: Cure Earth  
Theme Color(s):  
Main - Brown  
Sub - Green  
Transformation Saying:  
"The Land we Walk on, Cure Earth!"  
Element: Earth  
Environmental Soul: Courage  
Attack:  
Rock Drop  
Personality:  
She is brave & couragous. She has always stood up for her shy best friend, Kaze.  
Notes:  
She is best friends with Kaze Nishikino. She & Kaze have known each other since they were 4.**

**Name: Nagisa Fukushima  
Age: 14  
Birthday: August 30  
Hair Color:  
Human - Blue  
PreCure - Light Blue  
Eye Color:  
Human - Brown  
PreCure - Green  
Alter Ego: Cure Water  
Theme Color(s):  
Main - Blue  
Sub - White  
Transformation Saying:  
"The Substance that Makes Up this Planet, Cure Water!"  
Element: Water  
Environmental Soul: Peace  
Attack:  
Bubble Trouble  
Personality:  
She believes everyone has good inside of them.  
Notes:  
She is the student council president & the smartest student in school.**

**Name: Hanabi Yamada  
Age: 14  
Birthday: July 4  
Hair Color:  
Human - Black  
PreCure - Red-Orange  
Eye Color:  
Human - Brown  
PreCure - Gold  
Alter Ego: Cure Fire  
Theme Color(s):  
Main - Red  
Sub - Orange & Yellow  
Transformation Saying:  
"The Hot Destroyer, Cure Fire!"  
Element: Fire  
Environmental Soul: Power  
Attack:  
Sacred Fire  
Personality:  
She's extremely tough. When someone's being bullied, she jumps right in to help them.  
Notes:  
Her father owns a Martial Arts Dojo. She is his top student. Also, her grandparents run a shrine, where she helps out when needed. She always has to stand up for her shy little sister, Hotaru.**

**This is how they transform, they each have a ring & say this:**

**Kaze says "Ring of Air!"  
Haruka says "Ring of Earth!"  
Nagisa says "Ring of Water!"  
Hanabi says "Ring of Fire!"  
Then they all say: "Pretty Cure... Element Evolution!"**

Ok! To the story!

~Normal POV~  
-with the Element Cures-  
"Kaze, Hakura, Nagisa, Hanabi-rok!" Stone exclaimed getting everyone's attention.  
"What is it Stone?" Kaze asked.  
"I have discovered a way for us to power up-rok!" Stone exclaimed.  
"What is it?!" Hanabi asked.  
"We need to find the Elemental Flowers-rok!" Stone replied.  
"The what?" Hanabi asked comfused.  
"The Elemental Flowers are flowers that will help each of you power up-rok! Kaze's is the Air Flower, Hakura's is the Earth Flower, Nagisa's is the Water Flower, Hanabi's is the Fire Flower, and then there's the Light Flower-rok!" Stone explained.  
"Who does the Light Flower belong to?" Nagisa asked.  
"I don't know-rok! It's very hard to find, and it can only be found by owner-rok." Stone replied.  
"So, it will be tricky to find?" Hakura asked.  
"Hai-rok!" Stone replied.  
"Well, what are we waiting around for? Let's get look'n!" Hanabi said. Then they all headed off in search of the Elemental Flowers!

**-With the Heart Flower Cures-**  
"What's that?" Chisaki asked herself. She noticed a hidden trail in the woods that seemed to almost be glowing. She pushed away a few branches and walked down the long trail. Then she went a bit of a hill. Then, she finally got to where the trail ended. Where the only light shown in the forest. There at the end of the trail was a flower. Not like any flower she knows. The flower was a light pink that was almost white, and it had a glow to it. But, it was wilting.  
"Oh, you poor flower." Chisaki said walking over. Has soon has she made contact with it, it seemed to get a bit better.  
"That's odd…" Chisaki said.  
"How about I go get you some water!" Chisaki said and left to get some water.  
A few minutes later she came back with a watering can. She poured water on the flower, but nothing happened.  
"Huh? It should've gotten better. At least a little bit." Chisaki said to herself. She stayed with the flower for a while till the blue sky turned to a sunset orange.  
"I guess I have to go. Goodbye little flower." Chisaki said before leaving. Then she blew the flower a kiss and left.  
But, when she left it only seemed to worsen with her beginning away from it.  
In the morning Chisaki went to see the flower again.  
"Chisaki! Where are you going?" Mioki asked seeing Chisaki was in a hurry to go some where.  
"To a beautiful flower I found." Chisaki said happily. "Would you like to come and see it?"  
"Sure, but then I have the store to work at, but, I do need some inspiration!" Mioki exclaimed.  
"Ok, then! Let's go!" Chisaki exclaimed. Chisaki led Mioki to the part of the woods where the path started.  
"Right here! Down… this… path…" Chisaki said seeing the path had disappeared.  
"Where'd it go?!" Chisaki said franticly looking for the path.  
"Well, I gotta get back to the shop… see ya later." Mioki said.  
"Wait! I-It's here! I know it is!" Chisaki said, but Mioki was to far away to hear. Then when she turned to look for the path, it was there again. She walked down the path leading to the flower.  
"Ohayo, little flower." Chisaki said and it almost seemed to smile, and it got better has soon has she touched it.  
"How'd you…" Chisaki said to the flower. Then the flower stood straight up and began to glow a bit.  
"Huh? What's going on?" Chisaki asked herself. Then she noticed four other paths. She decided not to go down them, since it would be dangerous to go deeper in the woods. She just stayed with the flower. But she was up all night thinking about the flower, and just beginning in the quiet calm forest caused her to fall asleep.

**-with the Element Cures-**  
"So how do we find these flowers anyways?" Hanabi asked.  
"All I know it that they are in the woods in a town of flowers-rok." Stone replied.  
"So Kibougahana." Nagisa said.  
"How'd you- oh wait, it you." Hanabi said.  
"Oh, Kibougahana. I heard there was a nice flower shop there called, 'Cure Flower'. Do you think we could stop by there?" Kaze asked quietly.  
"Sure. Why not!" Hakura replied.  
"O-ok!" Kaze said happily.  
"To Kibougohana!" Hanabi said.  
"To Kibougohana!" The other said before following Hanabi. Then they took a bus there.  
"Let's see, now that I have the map mesmerized… just follow me." Nagisa said and they all did has they were told. They follow Nagisa down the sidewalks and across streets.  
"Ok! We're here!" Nagisa said. They had made it to Cure Flower.  
"Ok! So… now what?" Hanabi asked.  
"I don't really know." Hakura replied looking around.  
"I-I guess we could just stop here and maybe get some flowers." Kaze said quietly.  
"Sure, we have some time." Hakura said and the went inside. When they entered there was a girl frantically hurrying to get some where. Then she knocked over some Rosebuds. The girl gasped and caught them.  
"Thank god. I almost killed my own Heart Flower." She mumbled under her breath putting the flowers back.  
The girls all felt a mysterious feeling about the girl. Like they've seen her or met her before.  
"Oh! G-gomenasai. I didn't see you all there. G-g-gomenasai." The girl said shyly.  
"I-it's f-fine. W-we're j-just looking a-around." Kaze said quietly.  
"O-ok. I-I'm leaving, b-but if you need any help my mother can help you out." The girl said. "O-oh! And watashi wa, Hanayoharu Chisaki. H-hajidemaste." Chisaki said.  
"W-watashi w-wa, Nishikino Kaze."  
"Watashi wa, Tokunaga Hakura."  
"Watashi wa, Fukushima Nagisa. Hajidemaste."  
"Yamada Hanabi."  
"Chisaki-mhmhm!" Cream shouted flying over and Chisaki covered her mouth.  
"Oh, uh, this is just a toy! Heh-heh. Well, see ya later I guess." Chisaki said running out.  
"Let's follow her!" Kaze said and secretly followed behind her with the others.  
Chisaki pushed away the branches and disappeared into the woods.  
"Where'd she go?" Hanabi asked pushing away the branches seeing nothing but trees.  
"I don't know." Hakura responded. Then Tsubomi came down the street looking for Chisaki. Tsubomi gathered all her courage and walked up to the four girls.  
"Um, have you girls seen a girl with pink curly hair and glasses?" Tsubomi asked a little shyly even though she was a grown woman.  
"H-hai, s-she w-w-went i-in the w-woods." Kaze replied shyly.  
"We don't know where though." Hakura added.  
"Oh, A-arigato!" Tsubomi said pushing awaythe branches reviling a trail.  
"That trail wasn't there before…" Nagisa said in confusion and shock.  
Then they saw a bit of a glow. Tsubomi ran down the trail and the girls followed behind.  
They found Chisaki sitting next to a beautiful flower.  
"Chisaki, you are going to- wait is that-" Tsubomi said getting cut off by Stone.  
"The Light Flower-rok!" Stone said jumping out of Kaze's bag.  
"The what?" Chisaki quietly asked.  
"No way! But, can't only it's owner find it?" Hanabi asked.  
"Hai-rok!" Stone replied.  
"Did you find this flower?" Hakura asked.  
"Um, h-hai." Chisaki replied.  
"So you must be the rightful heir to the Light Flower! But, you are just a regular girl, so how can you be the heir?" Nagisa asked.  
"I'm the granddaughter of Cure Flower, the rightful owner." Tsubomi said. "And this is my daughter, the now righful owner. I could have been when I was a Cure but, I never found it." Tsubomi said.  
"What about Cure Flower?" Hakura asked.  
"She pasted a while ago." Tsubomi replied looking a bit down. Then Chisaki figured something out.  
"You must be Cures too." Chisaki said.  
"Oh! H-h-hai!" Kaze replied.  
"How about we all discuss this with the others." Tsubomi said.  
"Others?" Hakura asked.  
"H-hai. Erika, Itsuki, Yuri, and their daughters, Mioki, Akika, and Ruka. But, well have to go to the hospital." Tsubomi said.  
"Why?" Hanabi asked.  
"Ruka is in the hospital, and Yuri won't leave." Tsubomi replied.  
"Ok… do you mind me asking why?" Nagisa asked.  
"No, not at all. Ruka lost her Heart Flower and soul in battle 6 years ago. We have gotten her soul back, but her Heart Flower is being held captive by the Darkness." Chisaki replied.  
"That's terrible." Kaze said.  
"Well, let's all go." Tsubomi said and they said they'd met the others at the hospital.

**-at da hospital-**  
"Where is Itsuki?" Erika complained.  
"Akika! Let go of your brother!" They could hear from the hall.  
"There she is." Tsubomi said. Then Akika told Hisashi to go see his brother and her and Akika came in.  
"Kon'nichiwa min'na." Itsuki said sitting down.  
"Why are chu so late?" Erika asked.  
"I had to reschedule Akika's hair appointment." Itsuki replied.  
"Akika! I said NOT to cut your hair!" Mioki said tackling Akika. Then a few seconds later…  
"NO! Please! Please! Have mercy on my soul! Please!" Mioki was saying trying to get free.  
"Ok, that's enough you girls." Itsuki said, but Akika didn't listen and Mioki kept begging for mercy.  
"Urgh!" Hanabi said getting up and separating the two.  
"Stop fighting! Do you want to get kicked out of the damn hospital?!" Hanabi said smacking them both.  
"No." They replied.  
"Good, now sit the freak down and stop fighting!" Hanabi commanded.  
"Hai." The two said sitting down.  
"Ok, so why did you call us here, Tsubomi?" Erika asked.  
"Well, we ran into these girls." Tsubomi said referring to Kaze, Hakura, Nagisa, and Hanabi.  
"Oh, w-we h-haven't i-introduce ourselves y-yet. W-watashi w-wa, Nishikino Kaze."  
"Watashi wa, Tokunaga Hakura."  
"Watashi wa, Fukushima Nagisa. Hajidemaste."  
"Yamada Hanabi."  
"Watashi wa Stone-rok!" Stone exclaimed.  
"W-we're Pretty Cures a-as w-well." Kaze said.  
"Oh! Cool! What Cures are you?!" Mioki asked.  
"W-watashi w-wa Cure Air."  
"Watashi wa, Cure Earth!"  
"Watashi wa, Cure Water."  
"Cure Fire."  
"I g-guess we should s-say our Cure names as well. W-watashi wa, Cure Rosebud."  
"Watashi wa, Cure Snowdrop!"  
"Cure Almond!"  
"I used to be Cure Nightshade…I can't transform with out my Heart Flower though…" Ruka said.  
"I used to be Cure Blossom. But, we don't have our partners." Tsubomi explained.  
"I used to be the amazing, Cure Marine!"  
"I used to be Cure Sunshine."  
"I was Cure Moonlight."  
"So, what were the flowers you girls were talking about before?" Tsubomi asked.  
"Oh! The Elemental Flowers which we need to power up!" Hakura explained.  
"Hai! And if they end up in the wrong hands, big trouble could start-rok!" Stone explained.  
"Then why are we sitting around?! We need to protect them before that happens!" Mioki exclaimed bolting out of her seat.  
"Right!" They all said getting up.  
They left the hospital to the secret trail.  
When they got to the flower it was glowing and there was four other flowers glowing around it has well. A white one, a green one, a blue one, and a red one.  
"Those must be the other Elemental Flowers." Hakura said. Then when the girls went to touch them…  
"Desetrian!" A Desetrian said jumping in front of them and then the flowers disappeared.  
"Where'd they go?!" Chisaki said looking around.  
"Looking for these?" A voice asked from above. They all looking up to see Badiya sitting on the Desetrian holding the flowers. (Fun fact, the meaning for the name Badiya, is Desert.)  
"Who the fu- I mean who the hell are you?!"  
"Badiya!" Chisaki shouted.  
"Give them back!" Akika shouted.  
"Suuuuure, over my dead body that is! Hah!" Badiya said laughing a bit.  
"Transform!" Chisaki said.  
"Pretty Cure Heart Charms Go Go!" The fairies said. The girls took the charms.  
"Pretty Cure Open My Heart!" They said attaching the Heart Charms.  
They all transformed.  
"The beautiful flower that blooms! Cure Rosebud!"  
"The cheerful flower that blooms! Cure Snowdrop!"  
"The promising flower that blooms! Cure Almond!"  
"Heart Flower Pretty Cure!"  
"So you guys are Heart Flower?" Hakura asked.  
"Hai! Because each of our Cure name is our Heart Flower!" Rosebud explained.  
"Cool! Now it our turn!" Hanabi said.  
"Ring of Air!"  
"Ring of Earth!"  
"Ring of Water!"  
"Ring of Fire!"  
"Pretty Cure… Element Evolution!"  
They transformed them said their introductions.  
"The Source of All Life, Cure Air!"  
"The Land we Walk on, Cure Earth!"  
"The Substance that Makes Up this Planet, Cure Water!"  
"The Hot Destroyer, Cure Fire!"  
"Element Pretty Cure!"  
"Ok! Let's go!" Rosebud shouted.  
"Rosie Pink Punch!" Rosebud shouted punching the Desetrian. Then she froze in pain and held her hand. "Itie! Why did that hurt?!" Rosebud said.  
"Haha! You think this is a normal Desetrian?! It a SUPER Desetrian!" Badiya said laughing evilly and swaying her legs, where she sat up in the tree.  
"Then I guess will just have to bring out the attacks!" Snowdrop said.  
"Wait! I'll try!" Fire said. She lite her hands on fire and threw fire at the monster. The monster flinched a bit, but that was all.  
"Ok. Big attacks I guess." Fire said seeing the reaction to the fire.  
"Rosebud Tact!"  
"Snowdrop Tact!"  
"Shining Tambourine!"  
"Rosie Forte Wave!"  
"Snowy Forte Wave!"  
"Shiny Forte Outburst!"  
Then the monster was defeated.  
"You think that's all?" Badiya asked and a bunch of Desetrians appeared.  
"We're screwed." Fire said.  
"No we aren't we just gotta try!" Rosebud said trying to keep up hope. "Ok, mom how's you guys usually defeat this stuff in the past?"  
"Well, we usually fought a glob monster." Tsubomi replied.  
"Usually, we'd gain some kindove new form, or attack." Erika replied.  
"How do we do that?" Earth asked.  
"Usually all of the Cures come together and then we gain the new form or attack." Itsuki replied.  
"That's simple enough." Snowdrop said. "Ok! Everyone! Join hands and we shall all attack togetha!"  
"Snowdrop, I don't think it's that simple." Water said.  
"What do ya mean?" Snowdrop asked blinking blankly at her.  
"Well, there is much more to gaining a new attack or form than just going hands." Water replied.  
"Yes, we need to put our hearts into our attacks. We need to think about about what we're fighting for!" Air said confidently.  
"Right!" Rosebud said.  
"We need to get those flowers back!" Almond said pointing to the five flowers. "Let's go!"  
"Hai!" They all said jumping. They kicked and punched with all their power. They fought with all their hearts.  
After a while they were a bit beaten up. Most of the Super Desetrians were gone, but their were still a few left. Then, suddenly the Super Desetrians left came together and created a Super Ultra Desetrian.  
"What the heck?!" Fire shouted. They continued to attack, but they all got knocked to the ground.  
"How the heck did it get so strong?!" Snowdrop shouted.  
"They all mortified together to create a Super Ultra Desetrian!" Water shouted in response.  
"You gotta be kidding me!" Fire shouted annoyed. They all continued to attack. Soon, the ones who had their hair up, now wore their hair down and everyones hair was a bit messy.  
"We have to defeat this thing!" Rosebud shouted pushing her hair out of her face.  
"We'll have to try to gain a new form!" Air shouted.  
"That's not gonna happen! Desetrian!" Badiya shouted and the Super Ultra Desetrian smashed around and then dust blew out of the way to revile the Cures, on the ground beaten up badly. Their clothes ripped, hair a mess, scratches, and even some small bleeding cuts.  
"The Elemental Flowers…" Rosebud quietly said looking at her flower. She could almost hear it let out cries for her help.  
The girls all looked at the flowers.  
"We have to save them…" Air said. The flowers began to glow.  
"What's going on?" Earth asked has she began to glow along with Air, Water, Fire, and Rosebud. Then the flower shoot a light at them.  
Then they rose of the ground. And the light reviled them in a super form.  
"Cure Rosebud Flower!"  
"Cure Air Flower!"  
"Cure Earth Flower!"  
"Cure Water Flower!"  
"Cure Fire Flower!"  
Then the flowers floated from Badiya's hands and they landed on the girls hands. The flowers turned into Elemental Flower Tacts.  
"Rosebud Flower Tact!"  
"Air Flower Tact!"  
"Earth Flower Tact!"  
"Water Flower Tact!"  
"Fire Flower Tact!"  
Then they all unlocked a attack together.  
"Pretty Cure! Elemental Flower Burst!" They shouted. Then the Super Ultra Desetrian along with Badiya were defeated. Then they all landed on the ground and de-transformed. The flowers were in their hands. Then they glowed and disappeared.  
"Where'd they go?" Hanabi asked.  
"They have been hidden again. Till the next generation rises and needs their power as well." Tsubomi replied.  
"Now what do we do?" Earth asked.  
"We party!" Mioki shouted.  
"Uh uh uh." Erika said wiggling her finger at her daughter.  
"Nani?" Mioki asked.  
"We can't party without…"

**-At Fairy Drop-**  
"NEW CLOTHES!" Erika said opening her arms up.  
"Yeah!" Tsubomi said.  
"Now my chance to put Akika in a dress! Mwhaha!" Mioki said grabbing Akika arm and pulling her over to a rack of clothing.  
"Mioki is just like you." Itsuki said putting a hand on Erika's shoulder. Then Erika looked at Itsuki with the: (｀∇´) face.  
"Oh god!" Itsuki said has Erika pulled her away. Then through out the shop you could hear Erika's evil laughs.  
The girls all bonded and tried on clothes. They all shared laughes. Hanabi broke a few curtains. And a few clothing racks. And a few changing rooms.  
And Hanabi challenged Akika to a fight. Akika accepted. They fought for a while. Until they both got tired and made it a draw. The fairies and Stone played and talked.  
But over all, they all had a great time! Until it got dark.  
"Well, thanks for giving us such a great time." Kaze said.  
"You're welcome. And promise you'll all come and visit! Or have us come and visit!" Chisaki said.  
"Defiantly!" Hakura said.  
"And are you sure we can keep the clothes?" Nagisa asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure." Erika replied.  
"Ok." Nagisa said.  
"Wait! Introducing the new and improved… Stone!" Cream said opening the curtain with Poppyseed and Chocochip.  
Stone wore a cute red bandana with flowers and hearts on it. And she wore a little red flower hair clip.  
"Tada-rok!" Stone said posing. They all clapped. Kaze picked up Stone.  
"Well, thank you for everything again. I can't wait to see you all again." Kaze said.  
"I can't wait to see you all again too!" Chisaki said.  
"Well, we better get going before our parents worry." Hakura said.  
"Sayonara!" They said.  
"Sayonara!" They others shouted back. Kaze, Hakura, Nagisa, Hanabi, and Stone left.  
"I can't wait to see them again." Chisaki said looking up at the purple and pink sky.  
"I can't wait either." Akika said.  
"Mhm." Mioki said agreeing.

**-  
Nanami: thank you so much for putting up with how late this came out. Ok so thank you superanimegirl97 for making this all stars possible! Who knows what's next? I still have Nya and Tanki without All Stars Ultras! Well see soon!**


	6. The Fairy Of The Heart Tree!

**Nanami: I know this is very late! I've been busy. Ish. Ok so maybe I've just been lazy. Let's get going!**

**~Normal POV~**  
"Let's search for the Heart Flower!" Mioki said pointing to the sky.  
"Mioki, it's not that easy." Chisaki said.  
"Huh?" Mioki asked.  
"We need to go to the darkness to get it." Akika said and Mioki's happy face slowly turned disappointed.  
"Don't worry! It will be a piece of cake!" Chisaki said.  
"Really?!" Mioki asked.  
"Yup!" Chisaki said determined.  
"Yay!" Mioki cheered throwing her arms up in the air. "Well then what we waiting for?! Let's go!" Mioki said grabbing their hands and pulling them out of the hospital.  
"So do you even know where to go?" Akika asked.  
"No not really!" Mioki exclaimed. Chisaki and Akika did the sweat drop thing.  
"Well we can try getting there through the Heart Tree~poppop." Poppyseed suggests.  
"Awww! You are just so kawaii, Poppy-chi!" Akika gushed hugging Poppyseed.  
"Akika! Stop gushing and get serious!" Mioki said shaking her.  
"Ok! Ok!" Akika said.  
"To the Heart Tree!" Cream said. Cream turned into a light pink cape, Chocochip into a light blue one, and Poppyseed into a light milky brown one.  
"To the sky!" Mioki said flying into the sky like a super hero.  
"Let's go Chisaki!" Akika said pushing off from the ground and bolting into the sky.  
"M-matte!" Chisaki said flying after them.  
"Whhheeeeee!" Mioki said flying in a circle. Then they flew into a cloud that was like a rainbow inside. (You know what happens.)  
"Is that the Heart Tree?" Chisaki asked pointing to the tree below them. Then the mascots turned back to normal and the girls landed safely on the ground.  
"Wow! Pretty!" Mioki exclaimed.  
"Let's look around the tree!" Chocochip said and they walked over to the tree.  
"So what are we even looking for?" Akika asked.  
"Some kindove portal possibly." Cream replied.  
"D-d-did t-that f-flower j-just w-walk?" Chisaki asked pointing at a flower.  
"Chisaki. Flowers can't walk." Akika said.  
"But- I- I know it just- never mind." Chisaki said looking down.  
"Kon'nichiwa~ruru." A little voice said. Chisaki looked down to see a little fairy.  
"Ruri!" The mascots said flying over.  
"Hello again~ruru." The fairy said again with a smile. But, she wasn't smiling with her eyes. Well, she had no pupils. Nor irises. They were just white. All white. She has orangish brown hair and she wore a dress much like a flower. She even had little sparkly light pink wings.  
"This is Ruri! She is the fairy of the Heart Tree!" Cream explained.  
"Hai." Ruri said.  
"Ruri, do you know anything about Nightshade's heart flower?" Chisaki asked.  
"It is much closer than you think~ruru. A soul can renter, but it shall not if the heart is in pieces~ruru." Ruri said.  
"What's that mean?" Mioki asked.  
"I'm not here to explain everything~ruru! Figure it out yourself~ruru! You're a Cure aren't you~ruru!" Ruri said her personality changing.  
"Y-yeah but-"  
"But what~ruru?!" Ruri asked.  
"Mioki, she means that Nightshade's heart flower is split up in pieces." Chisaki explain.  
"At least one of you are smart~ruru." Ruri said crossing her arms over her chest. "Now let's go~ruru!" Ruri said flying toward where they came from.  
"Where?" Akika asked.  
"Where the hell do think~ruru? Earth of course~ruru! I'm getting sick of this form~ruru." Ruri complained.  
"What do you mean?" Mioki asked.  
"Goss you are really annoying you know that~ruru! You'll see!" Ruri said and flew off. And they followed her back to earth.  
"Take me some where that has clothes~ruru!" Ruri commanded.  
"To my house!" Mioki shouted. They followed Mioki to her house. When they entered, everyone was there, well, except for Ruka.  
"We are back!" Mioki shouted.  
"And we made a new friend!" Chisaki exclaimed.  
"Uso? Who?" Tsubomi asked.  
"Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa Ruri~ruru!" Ruri said flying in front of the girls and bowing, slightly lifting her skirt like a princess would.  
"Hajidemaste!" Erika exclaimed loudly.  
"I assume your the baka one's mother~ruru." Ruri said pointing at Erika.  
"Hai- wait a sec, who do you think you are?!" Erika asked.  
"I am Ruri the wise fairy~ruru." (Lol. Get it? Like Holo, "I am Holo the wise wolf." From Spice and Wolf! I recommend the anime!) Ruri said. "Now then, I'm changing forms." Ruri said. Then she began to glow and a light enclosed her. When it went away, it reviled a teenage girl.  
"Please call me Pacquemont (Pacquemont is a flower. Look it up.) Rin." Rin said. Her dress has turned into a strapless top, same color, and she had beige shorts a few inches from her knees on.  
"Pretty! I must fashion-itize you up!" Mioki said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a room. Then a few minutes later Mioki came out.  
"My master piece is finished!" She said and stepped aside. Rin had the bunny ear head band thing with a little flower on it. And she had a short sleeved sweater on with a flower design on one side. And she wore pink and magenta sandals.  
"Perfect!" Chisaki exclaimed.  
"Ne, Rinny-chan! How old are you?" Mioki asked.  
"1,400." Everybody froze. "I'm just joking with you all! I'm only 14. But counting all the time I've been waiting to be revived… then 140." Rin said.  
"Waiting to be revived?" Chisaki asked.  
"Hai. 140 years ago, when I turned 14, I was sealed in the Heart Tree. But a few days ago the seal wore off. And I haven't taken this form in 141 years, so it'll take some getting used to again." Rin explained.  
"Ne ne! Rinny-chan should go to school with us!" Mioki exclaimed.  
"I'm Ruri the wise fairy. I do not need school." Rin said.  
"Awwww. Come on. Please?" Mioki asked putting on her best puppy dog face.  
"Fine." Rin gave in.  
"Yay!" Mioki exclaimed jumping.  
"Rin-chan, where will you stay?" Chisaki asked.  
"I don't know. I usually just sleep in a flower." Rin replied.  
"A flower?" Mioki asked.  
"Hai. I'm a fairy. Now will you stop asking questions!" Rin said very annoyed.  
"You can stay with us! We do own a flower shop." Tsubomi exclaimed.  
"That will do." Rin said.  
"So, you girls have finished your homework. Right?" Itsuki asked. The girls froze.  
"We were just gonna go do that…" Akika said has the three slowly made their way to the door and running down the street.

**-  
Nanami: ok I know that was short. I got nothing else. Ruri came to mind when I was listening to a song by Kagamine Rin. So then Ruri was created! I don't know if Rin should become a Cure. I know she will defiantly help them out and- you'll see in the next chapter! Which is,  
Ruri's powers!**


	7. Ruri's Powers!

**Nanami: Kon'nichiwa! if you read the latest chapter of Heart Full you saw it was…  
Pretty Cure All Stars On Stage! DokiDoki Suru Ne!  
Yes that is a line from Makoto's amazing song, Songbird! It means, On Stage! Your Heart Is Pounding! There was a lot of kokoros going dokidoki in that chapter! *cough cough* Ayane and Meiko *cough cough* So the All Stars done with with superanimegirl97 are All Stars Ultra and the ones done with Sakura-chan (Runtarou Naomi) are On Stage!  
Also… I'd really rather not talk about this… but I got two bad reviews. I mean like one was a paragraph long! The other was just to the point. Please DO NOT go looking for the reviews. I really wanna confront them, but I just can't. I don't know why. I really want to but, I just can't bring myself to do it. But they made me feel really uncomfortable and I really think they should have said this over a PM. I literally almost cried myself to sleep the other night. I had bad thought too. I even thought about ending the fanfic all together. But, I can't cause I just love to write it. I took care of the issue, and ya know, it won't be talked about or mentioned. So I just wanna say if you ever have a problem with something I said or anything bad or something… just say it over PM. It's not for the world to see. But don't be afraid to PM me about anything. I find it very hard to be mean, and I've been told I'm too nice a lot, so don't worry. Ok, to the story! Also I have a lot of work to do~!**

**~Normal POV~ **  
"Ruri! Ruri!" Chisaki called throughout the flower garden trying to find Ruri.  
"Ruri! Breakfast!" Chisaki shouted. Then a flower opened up.  
"Nani? I'm trying to sleep here~ruru." Ruri complained rubbing her eyes.  
"Breakfast is ready." Chisaki said bending down to the flower's height.  
"Ok. Carry me~ruru." Ruri said.  
"Wha-"  
"I'm to tired to fly so carry me~ruru." Ruri complained again. Chisaki gave a sigh and gave her a smile. Chisaki careful lifted up the little fairy and put her on her shoulder. Chisaki walked back inside and found her mother in the phone.  
"Really?! I can't wait to-" Tsubomi cut herself off noticing Chisaki.  
"Oh, yeah. Can we talk later? Ok! Bye!" Tsubomi said hanging up.  
"Who was it?" Chisaki asked.  
"Oh, no one." Tsubomi said going back into the kitchen. Chisaki watched her mother pick up the plates of food. Chisaki was suspicious of her mother, but ignored it.  
"Here you two are." Tsubomi said putting two plates of food in front of the girls. Ruri turned into her human form and picked up the fork and shoved food into her mouth. Chisaki watched in disbelief that someone as elegant, kind mannered, and graceful… could eat like such a, well… pig!  
"Nani? I haven't eaten in 136 years. You try going that long without eating!" Rin said and continued to shove food in her mouth while Chisaki slowly took her time and ate her food. Once the two were done, they met up with the others.  
"Ohayo." Chisaki said with a warm smile.  
"Ohayo." Mioki and Akika said back.  
"Ne ne! Ru- Rin, can you please play your flute for us!" Poppyseed exclaimed.  
"Well, I'm not very sure I remember sadly." Rin replied.  
"You play the flute?" Mioki asked.  
"Hai. Is there a problem?" Rin asked raising a eyebrow.  
"No no! No problem!" Mioki said.  
"Good." Rin said the she turned to the Fairies, "I'll do my best." Rin said. Then she changed into her regular from. A small shiny silver flute appeared in her little hands. She took a deep breath and held it up to her lips. She lightly blowed and her fingers gracefully moved along creating a beautiful sound. They all remanded silent and listened to her beautiful playing. Then suddenly her eyes opened in shock and a shriek came from her flute from the sudden stop. Then she looked up at the sky and it turned dark.  
"They're hear~ruru. They heard my flute~ruru." Ruri said getting serious. Then a dark figure appeared.  
"Transform!" Ruri commanded.  
"Pretty Cure Heart Charms GoGo!"  
"Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!"  
Then they transformed.  
"The beautiful flower that blooms! Cure Rosebud!"  
"The cheerful flower that blooms! Cure Snowdrop!"  
"The promising flower that blooms! Cure Almond!"  
"Heart Flower Pretty Cure!"  
Then the dark figure stepped forward to revile a evil lady.  
"Let's just get this over with." She said and a Desertion appeared. They all got ready to attack.  
"Min'na, be careful~ruru. This one's strong~ruru." Ruri said. They shook their heads and jumped to attack. The monster whacked them, and sent them to the ground.  
"Rosebud. Put this on your bracelet~ruru." Ruri said handing Rosebud a Heart Charm. She added it to the bracelet.  
"Pretty Cure! Power Up!" Ruri said and then a rosebud outfit appeared on her and Rosebud begun to glow pink.  
"Attack!" Ruri exclaimed. But this time Rosebud's attack was different.  
"Super Rosebud Tact!"  
"Super Rosie Forte Wave!" Rosebud shouted cleansing the monster and then the evil person disappeared. The cures de-transformed and Ruri went back to the why she looked before. Then she begun to get dizzy and fell.  
"Ruri!" Chisaki shouted and caught Ruri before she hit the ground.  
"Ruri, what was that back there?" Mioki asked the little fairy.  
"That was a power up~ruru. I am afraid it drains some of my power though~ruru. Maybe I should have waited till I have fully regained all my power before I did that~ruru." Ruri explained laying down in Chisaki's hands.  
"Well, why don't we get you back to Cure Flower and you can rest in the garden." Akika said.  
"Ok. That'll do." Ruri said and Chisaki put her on her shoulder. They all walked back to Cure Flower and let Ruri sleep in the flowers.  
"How's Ruri?" Cream asked flying over to Chisaki with the other fairies.  
"I think she'll be ok. She just needs to rest." Chisaki replied taking a quick glance at Ruri.  
"Chisaki!" Tsubomi called from inside.  
"Coming!" Chisaki shouted back and ran inside.  
"Ruri's school uniforms came." Tsubomi said handing Chisaki the bag with a few uniforms.  
"Ok. I'll put them next to her." Chisaki said walking outside into the garden and putting the bag next to the flower she was sleeping in. Chisaki walked back inside and she found her mom talking on the phone. She secretly watched her mother talk on the phone.  
"Really?! Oh, I can't wait! I know Chisaki will be sooo happy! Yes! Don't worry I won't tell her! It'll be a surprise! What time will you be here? 4 on Friday? Ok! I'll make sure I have everything all cleaned up for when you get here! There's more?! What is it?! Really?! For good?! I can barley breath! I'm just so happy! You have to go? Ok, I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Tsubomi said and hung up.  
'Who was mom talking to? What's going on?' Chisaki though as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened up her draw to pull out a schedule. Under it was a old blade she used to slit her wrist. She sighed.  
"I guess I won't be needing this anymore." Chisaki said carefully picking it up and wrapping it up in a wad of tissues and throwing it in the trash. She felt a weight get lifted off her shoulders. She opened up her schedule and picked up a pen.  
**_Friday 15  
Someone is arriving  
at 4 pm_**

She wrote neatly in the box slightly writing on Saturday. She closed it up and put it back in her draw along with the pen. She laid down an twirled her Heart Bracelet around on her wrist. Then it hit her. The person is coming on Friday the 15th at 4pm is…

**Her father. Olivier.**

* * *

**Nanami: TA DA! Ok, so I'm gonna go work on Nya now!**


	8. Ruri's First Day! And Akika's what!

**Nanami: Ok! I am back! God, school tires me out! And people, people! stop asking about the pairings! I have said this before and I ain't saying it again! The only real pairing in this is Tsubomi x Olivier! I just made up random guys for the others! And PLEASE it takes a while to update! And I get so stressed from school and my ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) has gotten worse. So it's hard to focus on getting all this done. I have been taking way to much time to enjoy myself, and I will try to get back on track and start working a lot more.  
Well to the story!**

**~Normal POV~**  
The light brown haired teen fumbled to get her school uniform on. She gave the uniform a little tug. She picked up her white head band with a pink flower on it in her hair. She put up some of her hair into a bun on top of her head. Then she changed her mind and pulled the ribbon out, and ran her fingers one last time through her soft, silky hair. She put her socks on then went down stairs.  
"Ohayo Rin. Does your uniform fit good?" Tsubomi asked putting a plate of eggs in front of her.  
"It fits good." Rin replied and stuffed the eggs in her mouth. Chisaki watched her pile the food in her mouth from across the table. Rin quickly finished. She put her shoes on with Chisaki and the girls grabbed their bags.  
"We're off!" Chisaki shouted before leaving along with Rin. The two walked side by side and waited outside Fairy Drop for Mioki, who was late everyday. Then out of the blue, a question crossed Chisaki's mind.  
"Ne, Rin." Chisaki said looking over at Rin.  
"Nani?"  
"I was wondering… do you have any family?" Chisaki asked. A million memories flashed through Rin's mind.  
"Not anymore…" She quietly whispered.  
"Huh?" Chisaki asked not hearing. Then Mioki ran out the door.  
"Gomenasai! I'm here!" Mioki shouted. "Well, let's get going!" Mioki shouted and grabbed their hands and pulled them along. By the time they got to school, Akika was sitting at her desk waiting.  
"You guys took so long, I decided to get to school." Akika replied.  
"Gomenasai!" Chisaki said.  
"Ne. Were is Rinny-chan?" Mioki asked with a blank look.  
"She went to the office. She should be here right about-"  
"Alright min'nasan! Take your seats! We have a new student with us today!" The teacher shouted over the student's voices. They all went silent. "Alright, meet your new classmate! Pacquemont Rin." The teacher said and then Rin walked in. She was definitely the new class cutie everyone whispered.  
"Hajidemaste." Rin said to the class.  
"You may take your seat in the back of the class next to Yamato-kun." The teacher said. Rin walked over and sat down next to a boy with a golden tan, and bright blonde hair. He had dark brown eyes and he was the 'hot' one of the class. And Rin immediately stole Mioki's place as the new class cutie. Then whispers went through out the class room.  
"Popular girls and their stupid nonsense." Akika mumbled under her breath.  
"Alright, please take out your text books and turn to page 59." The teacher said and the students did as they were told.

At lunch a group of girls came over to Rin and the others. They were the popular ones of the class. The besties. (Besties=fake friends)  
"Hey, so you know that Yamato-kuna has a girlfriend. Right?" One of the girls said.  
"No… why?" Rin asked clueless.  
"Oh, ya know. Just letting you know." The girl said and the group left. Rin was still confused.  
"That was strange.…" Rin trailed off. Akika looked annoyed.  
"Nah. Those girls just like a stupid jerky perv like him." Akika said.  
"Huh?" Mioki asked.  
"Tohma is just a perverted jerk, who goes around having sex with girls then dumping them." Akika said. Then Tohma came over and lifted Akika's chin.  
"Oh come on lil' almond blossom. Don't talk bout me that way." Tohma said. Akika pushed him away and angrily blushed and said,  
"Don't call me your little almond blossom! We're over! And YOU have a girlfriend." Akika said.  
"We broke up a few days ago." He said then turned to Rin a looked at her head to toe. "And may I say you sure are pretty." Rin lightly blushed.  
"Hey! Don't go hitting on her! Besides, she'd never go out with a jerk like you." Akika said quickly standing up.  
"Jealous now are we?" He said smirking. Akika blushed red with anger.  
"Yeah right perv!" Akika shouted at him. Then the lunch bell rang.  
"See ya around almond blossom. Or should I call you almond blossomed?" He asked pointing at her chest.  
"URGH!" Akika grunted loudly.  
"See ya almond blossom." He said and went back to his desk. Akika was still red with anger.  
"I'm gonna kill him." Akika muttered under her breath.  
"I didn't know you had a boyfriend before Akika." Chisaki said.  
"Yeah! And it was Tohma! So tell me Akika, you said he goes around doing it with girls then dumping them. So, did you-" Akika cut her off and blushed a dark red.  
"N-Nani?! N-No! He tried though and that's why I broke up with him. But that was a year ago." Akika said. "Well, I gotta get to my desk." She said and went back to her desk.

When school was over the four walked home together.  
"Mo, this legs are killing me. Guess I just ain't quite used to this form yet." Rin said and changed forms. She flapped her little fairy wings amd sat on Chisaki's shoulders. "I'm so tired~ruru."  
"Well we gotta do homework still." Chisaki said.  
"Oh come on~ruru." Ruri complained.  
"It's not that bad, Ruri. It'll only take about 30 minutes to do." Akika said.  
"Ok~ruru." Ruri said with a sigh. Then they all took their separate ways home.  
"Ne… Ruri. When I asked if you had any family you said not anymore. What did you mean?" Chisaki asked.  
"Oh… nothing~ruru." Ruri said quietly.  
"Ok…" Chisaki said. They walked into the flower shop. "We're home!"  
"Welcome home Chisa!" Tsubomi exclaimed as she looked up from the flowers she was arranging.  
"Oh, and Chisaki! I have a surprise for you on Friday!" Tsubomi exclaimed.  
"Really? I can't wait!" Chisaki exclaimed. Even though she knew what it was. Then the girls did their homework and ate dinner. The two got ready for bed. Ruri flew into the big empty green house. Her sigh echoed and she flew over to her usual flower. She wrapped all the petals around her, and she looked up at the sky above her. She watched a few clouds move across the dark blue sky, that was light up with shining stars like diamonds, and waxing gibbous moon, that would be full in a few nights.  
"Mom…" Ruri trailed off. Her mother's name escaped her lips before drifting off to sleep.

"… Cure Ange…"

* * *

**Nanami: TADA! You like?! I know you do! Anyways~ the clocks are ticking for Ayane and Kasai! Hehehe! They are sooooooo dead! :3 hehehehe!  
Ok! Well favorite, follow, review, and blah blah… ok well I have Tuesday and Monday off next week so I got a 4 day weekend, and a half day this Friday. So you know what that means~ NEW CHAPTERS AND FANART! WHOOP WHOOP!**


End file.
